vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
|adoption=10 July 1902 |image2=500px-Standard of the Governor of Ohio.svg.png |caption2=Standard of the Governor of Ohio |adoption2=30 September 1963 |NAVA score=6.87 |NAVA rank=15th }} The Ohio Burgee is the official flag of the U.S. state of . It was designed in 1901 by for the and adopted in 1902. It is the only non-rectangular U.S. state flag. The Ohio state flag's design is defined in the Ohio Revised Code, section 5.01: :"The flag of the state shall be -shaped. It shall have three red and two white horizontal stripes that represent the roads and waterways of the state. The union of the flag shall be seventeen five-pointed stars, white in a blue triangular field that represents the state's hills and valleys, the base of which shall be the staff end or vertical edge of the flag, and the apex of which shall be the center of the middle red stripe. The stars shall be grouped around a red disc superimposed upon a white circular "O." The thirteen stars grouped around the "O" represent the of the United States and the four stars added to the peak of the triangle symbolize that Ohio was the seventeenth state admitted to the union. The "O" represents the "O" in "Ohio" and suggests the state's nickname, the state. The proportional dimensions of the flag and of its various parts shall be according to the official design on file in the office of the ." Proposals for New Flag of Ohio OH Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|OH Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" OH Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|OH Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" OH Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|OH Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" OH Flag Proposal von kressenstein.jpg|OH Flag Proposal "von Kressenstein" Ohio Flag Proposal Glen.png|OH Flag Proposal "Glen" OH Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|OH Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" OH Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|OH Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" p-oh.png|OH Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" OH Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|OH Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 at 1144hrs cst.png|Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 at 1152hrs cst.png|Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 at 1155hrs cst.png|Ohio State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 29 AuG 2014 Ohio.png|Ohio State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The sideways triangle represents hills and valleys, and the “O” is the buckeye and also “O” for Ohio. I reduced the number of stripes to three because I kept coming across threes in Ohio’s history (ex. admitted to the union in 1803). By Ed Mitchell. 2013. 35Ohio5theye.png|OH flag proposal by 5thEye ohio bare.png|Rectangle infills but in sky blue. Stars moved from point of triangle to the hoist. Design by Rotten Ali Ohio - Roundel.jpeg|Ohio state flag proposed by Ken Morton Proposal for a flag for ohio.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ohio. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal for a flag for ohio 2colors.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ohio. By Qaz Jan 2020 (details) Ohio - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) OH807.png|(details) Category:Ohio Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History